


forward motion

by incandesce



Category: Chungha (Musician), GOT7, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, I.O.I (Band), Wanna One (Band), Weki Meki (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandesce/pseuds/incandesce
Summary: The wizarding world is forced to confront the rising tide of terrorism. A deep dive into the lives (and loves) of the Aurors on the frontline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my experimental HP/kpop crossover fic! 
> 
> The characters in this fic are all people I love dearly, so if they seem a little random, that's why. I'll try to stay as true to their real-life personalities as possible, though some will behave a little OOC due to the nature of this AU. Of course, there are also very real limitations to writing about people who work in an industry that requires them to sell a certain image. 
> 
> This work is also an opportunity for me to practice writing fiction in general, so please pardon any weird dialogue or disjointed plot — I'm still a beginner.
> 
> Finally, thank you so much for reading! I hope you come to love these characters (and their real-life counterparts) as much as I do. 
> 
> —K

_April 2017 —_ _Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic (Seoul, KOR)_

It was a dreadfully early Monday morning, the kind that Sungwoon was no longer required to spend at the Ministry. He found himself knocking on the door of his top-floor office anyway.

He was greeted by a familiar face.

"What brings you here at ass o'clock on a Monday? I thought they freed you from this misery months ago," Ong said, putting a monstrously large book down onto his desk with an exaggerated groan.

Sungwoon laughed. "Good morning to you, too," he said. He pulled a tightly-rolled parchment scroll out of his cloak, handing it to the taller man.

Ong unrolled the parchment with a flick of his wand and gave it a cursory glance. "A search and rescue at the start of the workweek? Why are you even here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I just really wanted to see your beautiful face before I charge into another potentially fatal assignment?" Sungwoon said, smiling at Ong as sweetly as he could muster.

"Merlin, no," Ong said, backing away in mock horror. "Definitely not."

"So little faith," Sungwoon said, shaking his head jokingly. "But seriously, while it's always great to see you, I have to get the full record of last year's rescue ops. Apparently, we have the only copy that's not currently buried in some Gringotts vault."

"Sure," Ong said, summoning the volume in question with a lazy flick of his wand and handing it to Sungwoon. "But still... can't the chaos wait a couple days?"

"I'm afraid not," Sungwoon said. "I think the chaos is out to get us."

Ong scoffed. "At this rate, they're going to start calling _me_ up for search and rescue. Maybe I'll finally graduate from being a glorified bookkeeper to being on the frontline of some probably deadly combat!"

"Hey, I did my time. 'A Ministry job is the most _glorious_ of undertakings, however mundane.'" Sungwoon replied, mimicking the minister's most recent speech.

He watched Ong sort through the mess of loose parchment and reference books strewn across his desk with a mixture of pity and relief. Research had been his primary responsibility not even half a year ago, and he would still be doing it if he hadn't taken on a string of dangerous assignments that eventually landed him a highly lucrative spot on the Korean Ministry's counterterrorism unit.

"So what do the assholes on Central Command have you researching now?" he asked.

"Nothing I want to look into at seven on a Monday, that's for sure."

"That could be anything," Sungwoon pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Ong mock glared at him. "Shut up. I'm supposed to look into suspected ties between a Confucianist cult and a bunch of mysterious Muggle deaths in a rural Busan village."

"A Confucianist cult? All wizards?" Sungwoon asked.

Ong nodded. "Straight out of the 16th century. Really fun crowd."

"What are the chances they're only using Confucianism as a decoy to lure muggles to their deaths? I could be completely wrong, but—"

"Wait, the _muggles_  know who Confucius is?" Ong asked.

"'Course," Sungwoon said. "They seem to have a penchant for worshipping philosophical old farts."

"Careful," Ong said, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Wouldn't want all of wizarding Korea to turn on us now."

"Confucius was a misogynist!" came a muffled yell from the neighboring room.

"Doyeon's here already? Fuck," Ong muttered, shaking his head. "It's too early for this."

The door burst open as if on cue, revealing Doyeon, bleary-eyed but, as usual, impeccably dressed. "Good morning, Sungwoon," she said, tone dangerously saccharine.

She was five years his junior, but Sungwoon still found her tremendously intimidating. So far, he'd managed to stay on her good side, and he was determined to make it stay that way.

He'd barely replied when Doyeon fixed a particularly menacing glare on Ong, which Sungwoon quickly recognized as his cue to leave.

"Okay," he said, trying not to laugh at Ong's aggrieved expression, "as much as I would _love_  to stay, I have an assignment to get to. I'll see you guys at the briefing tonight."

He checked the parchment one last time to make sure he was Apparating where he was supposed to, and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beijing, CHN_

Sungwoon leaned against the dusty stone wall of the alley he landed in, waiting for the vertigo to subside. Apparition always got the job done, but it was definitely not a pleasant way to travel, especially across long distances. He’d always preferred portkeys—better yet, a long flight by broom—but his specialization required that he leave the least traces of movement possible.

He squinted into the sunlight, surveying his surroundings. The alley was eerily empty and clearly very ancient, though it looked like the Muggles had at least attempted to preserve the place. A coat of brighter red paint was peeling off of the set of double doors he’d landed in front of, a hefty gold lock wedged through the handles. He tried to unlock it magically, but it didn’t respond. Sungwoon figured he would have to wait for the other Aurors to arrive.

The last time he was in Beijing, some absolute lunatic had tried to singlehandedly destroy the Forbidden City, unaware of the complex system of protective wards set up by generations of Chinese wizards. Needless to say, the attempt hadn’t gone well, and the number of Muggles that required Obliviation was so large that the Beijing Auror Headquarters had to enlist the assistance of Auror units from several neighboring provinces. Sungwoon had still been in training then, and he'd mistakenly thought that would be the type of work he'd be doing now: preventing people from endangering the general public with reckless stupidity. Unfortunately, dark magic had soon made a definitive return, and it didn't seem like it was going to subside anytime soon.

He was lurched out of his reverie by the unmistakable _pop_ of Apparition, followed by the quiet clatter of several sets of shoes on cobblestone. Wand in hand, he turned the corner to investigate… and nearly slammed into the witch rounding the corner. Shaken, he mumbled an immediate apology to the diminutive brunette.

“You’re fine,” she said, glancing steadily at his wand, still raised. He noted, belatedly, that she had not taken hers out, and slowly lowered his, groaning inwardly. He needed to stop assuming that other Auror units were as bureaucratic and useless as the Korean Ministry was. Her authorities had probably told her who she was working with.

“Sorry,” Sungwoon said again, dimly aware that there were two other wizards standing behind her, watching what had now become an extraordinarily awkward exchange. “This was a shit way to introduce myself.” He tucked his wand into his robe and extended a hand. “Ha Sungwoon, Seoul Counterterror Division.”

The witch shook it firmly, expression neutral. “Kim Chungha, New York.”

He noted absently that she had really pretty eyes, a thought he promptly filed away as the two other wizards came forward to shake his hand.

The taller of the two was named Daniel Kang and had a smile that negated any air of intimidation his height and solid build would have given him. The other wizard was clearly more reserved, perhaps even a little surly, introducing himself simply as “Yoongi” in a disaffected drawl. None of their names were familiar. From their English pronunciation, Sungwoon assumed they had all attended one of the many American wizarding schools and stayed in the country afterward.

“Is it just us four?” Sungwoon asked, looking around the deserted alley with apprehension. “My superiors don’t like to give me details.”

“Didn’t seem like it, the way you reacted to us,” Yoongi commented flatly. “I see the Korean Ministry is every bit as woefully incompetent as they say.”

The witch cut in before he could work out a response. “Be nice,” she chided. Yoongi just shrugged. Judging from Daniel’s relaxed posture, this was all normal.

“To answer your question,” Daniel said, “we’re waiting for Seokjin. From DC. He’s going to take us to our actual meeting place. Somewhere else in Beijing.”

“Thanks,” Sungwoon said. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, but he still felt uneasy. He suddenly remembered the heavy logbook he’d taken from his old office.

“Any reason you would need the search and rescue logs from last year?” he asked the other Aurors, extracting the book from his pocket and unshrinking it before handing it to Daniel.

The brief look that Chungha and Yoongi exchanged did not slip past Sungwoon. Something was afoot.

“Yeah, that...” Daniel began, tone hesitant. “Seokjin will explain.”

Neither that answer nor his tight expression was very reassuring. Sungwoon was beginning to think he wasn’t here for a standard search and rescue assignment.

The arrival of the last wizard a few seconds later seemed to confirm this suspicion. Sungwoon recognized the single white stripe on the wizard’s right sleeve as an American indication of seniority. No matter the administration, they wouldn’t send Aurors tenured longer than five years on entry-level assignments.

“Kim Seokjin, Washington D.C. DMLE,” he said, a little breathless from Apparition. Without pausing, he turned to the Americans. “Site 4,” he said, which they all apparently understood.

Seokjin turned back to Sungwoon. “I have some important things to discuss with you,” he said, with a slightly apologetic smile. “But we’re gonna have to go somewhere with better wards than here.”

Sungwoon shrugged. He figured he had no choice. His superiors at the Korean Ministry had sent him, anyway. The American Aurors collaborated often with his countrymen, and all four of them were of Korean heritage. Maybe the Americans wanted to communicate highly sensitive material to the Korean Ministry and thought the best way to do it was through an inexperienced, low-ranking Auror. Just his luck, he supposed.

“Sure,” he said as levelly as he could muster.

“You’re going to have to Side-Along with one of us,” Seokjin said. “Your height might cause some extra discomfort, though.”

“He can Apparate with me,” Chungha said, extending her hand. Sungwoon took it, vaguely aware of how clammy his hands were.

“Thanks,” he said. The witch smiled ever so slightly in response.

Sungwoon had barely registered the fluttering feeling in his stomach before the grey alleyway around them melted into the familiar darkness and constriction of Apparition.


End file.
